


Scarves

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter References, Isaac Comes Back, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Even with all Nolan has heard about Isaac Lahey, nothing could prepare him for the moment he finally comes face to face with the man. Or at least not for what comes out of his mouth when he finally meets him.





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who prompted this a while ago. Now I've finally finished it. Hope you like it ♥

Nolan has heard plenty about Isaac Lahey. Most of the older members of the pack have talked constantly about him over the past month, ever since they learned that their old friend would be coming back to Beacon Hills. He’s heard how he’s funny, that his sarcasm and assholeness can rival Stiles’, and that he’s cute. That last one had been from Scott. He’d just got a goofy smile on his face when he was asked about him and said those two words before getting lost in thought. Nolan knows enough not to question it.

Even with all he’s heard, nothing could prepare Nolan for the moment he finally comes face to face with the man. He’s sitting on the couch at Derek’s place when Scott and Stiles walk in. He doesn’t even bother looking over. He’s used to them just coming in by now. Derek’s house has become the unofficial pack house so people are coming and going all the time. The only ones that really stay here on a semi-permanent basis are Nolan and Theo.

“Hey Nolan,” Stiles says, collapsing next to Nolan on the couch. Nolan nods his head but doesn’t look away from the TV. It’s coming up on one of his favorite scenes in Harry Potter. He doesn’t care how many times he’s watched it. He needs to see it.

He hears a snort and then an unfamiliar voice is speaking, “Is he always this hospitable?”

“He just really likes Harry Potter,” Scott says.

“Yeah and especially this next part so shush,” Nolan says, waving a hand in their direction.

“Is that Isaac?” Derek calls from upstairs.

Nolan sighs and turns the TV up a bit as excited chatter fills the room. Stiles laughs from next to him, “You’re really making a great first impression, Nolan.”

“Shut it,” Nolan tells him, “I’ll talk plenty once this part is passed.”

“ _Sure_.”

Nolan doesn’t comment. He watches as Fred and George sway to the music and crack jokes about Ron on the screen. Once it’s over he turns the TV down and stands up, ready to finally great the mysterious Isaac.

“So you must be…” his words die in his throat as he finally lifts his eyes and takes the man in. He’s taller than Nolan by a few inches and has curly hair that looks thick enough that Nolan could bury his hand in it. Which is a weird thing to be thinking about someone he’s just met. But it’s the truth. His eyes are something else two, even hidden behind his glasses Nolan can see the brilliant blue. Everything about him is beautiful and a little bit distracting. His eyes, his smile, even the soft looking blue scarf around his neck. It’s not exactly cool enough for a scarf but it looks good on him so Nolan lets it go.

“I’m Isaac,” Isaac says, sticking out his hand for Nolan to shake.

Nolan’s brain short circuits. That’s the only excuse his has for the next words that leave his mouth, "Scarfs are just blankets for snakes."

Isaac blinks at him and lowers his hand slowly. Then his lips twitch up into an amused smile, “I’ve never heard that name before. It’s a bit of a mouthful though. I might have to shorten it.”

“What?” Nolan says. “No! My name’s Nolan.”

Isaac just grins wider, “Nope, your name is now Scarves.”

Nolan groans, “Seriously?”

“Yep,” Isaac says. He goes to walk by but stops next to Nolan, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Good thing I happen to really like scarves.”

It’s no one’s surprise that a few days later Nolan and Isaac wind up on a date. After which he declares he has a new favorite scarf. One that he hopes to keep around for a while. Nolan thinks he can get behind that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
